


[Video] If I Only Could

by ilera



Category: Sharpe (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, And He Didn't Die, Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Past Abuse, Rossendale was never Jane's lover, with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Young aristocrate wants to prove himself worthy to his lover.
Relationships: John Rossendale/Richard Sharpe
Kudos: 4





	[Video] If I Only Could

**Author's Note:**

> audio - Placebo "Running Up That Hill", video - "Sharpe's Revenge", "Sharpe's Justice", "Sharpe's Waterloo"


End file.
